


Into The Black and White

by LunarLullabies



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLullabies/pseuds/LunarLullabies
Summary: Midnight came, and so did the Russian counter-attack.  All that remained was a group of scared and damaged people in the care of an odd old man, a seemingly psychic little girl, and a hot headed and lonely teenager with a desperate plan to bring the world back.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

“What if tomorrow….?”

Hannah’s thought was cut off by the noise of a helicopter overhead, its shadow bathing them all in darkness. It passed by, only to reveal aircrafts dotted the sky. People could be heard screaming from their cars on the road just ahead. In the distance, they thought they heard the faintest of explosions, but they prayed they were wrong. Still, nothing could change the facts.

“Holy shit, we did it. We really did it.” Tom whispered, incredulous. 

“World War lll.” Paul squeezed Emma’s hand. For a moment, everyone and everything stopped. Lex held Hannah’s shoulders as though their lives depended on it.

_ Hell, maybe they did. _

The voice of a young boy broke through the silence, returning the group to reality.

“Dad?” Tim ran to his father, his eyes taking in the burning remains of the mall and the chaos in the sky and street. “Dad, what’s happening? Aunt Emma said something about an emergency, and we had to find you.”

Tom pulled his child in tight.  _ He was so much like his mother.  _ Their personal world had ended the year before, and now they stood there. How does a parent tell the son who lost everything that it could end for real?

“Tim, listen to me. I love you, and I am sorry. I promise I will explain everything, but right now we need to follow your aunt because she knows where we can go for now. Okay?” Tim nodded his head and Tom nodded to Emma. “Lead the way.”

~

Everyone did what they could to not think about anything. The roads were hell with people panicking and trying to leave town and walking outside forced them to face the wreckage. Hatchetfield was small and unimportant, but not invincible. They could die in an instant, or more likely turned into collateral damage. So, they turned their minds away from it all. But it wasn’t foolproof. Lex focused on Hannah, holding her close as they walked. The younger girl stayed quiet until the old cap they had rescued before escaping blew off her head, Lex catching it before she remembered.

_ Ethan. _

Lex stopped cold. “Hannah? Hannah, where did Ethan go? Did he tell you?” Hannah looked down and shook her head.

“Hannah?”

“They got him. He told me to hide.”

Lex felt her heart fall. “No, Hannah, now isn’t the time for your games. Where did Ethan go? Did he go home? Did he go to find help?” She was shaking, desperately clinging to her fantasy. Hannah kept her head hung.

“I’m sorry.”

“No…” The air left the teen’s lungs, and a hand held her arm. “Mr. Houston?”

Tom lightly pulled the girl along. “Later, Lex. Right now we need to keep going.”

Obediently, she followed.

~

“This is where your professor lives?” Paul was disbelieving. It wasn’t just a panic room, it was like a perfect government compound.

“I told you, he’s a survivalist. Let’s just hope he let’s us in.” Emma pushed the intercom button and waited. A man’s voice came over the system.

“Who is it?”

“Professor Hidgens!”

“Don’t lie to me, whoever you are.  _ I’m _ Professor Hidgens!”

Paul sighed and Becky placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “You’re sure this is a good place to hide?” Emma brushed her aside.

“No, no Professor, it’s me. Emma Perkins? I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Emma! You’ve come to the right place! Hold on, I’ll let you in.”

The doors unlocked and the group made their way inside, shutting the doors on the night behind them. Emma and Paul raced inside to meet the man.

“Oh my God, thank you, Professor! Thank you!” She gripped his arms before turning around to face the others as they entered. “These are my friends. Paul, and…. them.” She gestured to everyone else while continuing her explanation. “We came from downtown, from the mall. This is going to sound crazy, but everyone…”

“Going crazy over a doll? World War lll?”

“How did you know? Did you see the news?”

The professor looked off into the distance, a worried yet awed look in his eyes. “I theorized this exact scenario thirteen years ago.”

Paul gave another quizzical glance to Emma. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Like, exactly this?”

“Exactly!”

“Doll and shopper induced war?”

“You’d better believe it!” Hidgens remained in his odd little world for a moment longer before redirecting his attention to the group. Emma, Paul, a man and a woman, a teenage girl, and two children. It was the teenager who caught his attention, with the shell shocked and vacant look in her eyes. It was as though she was being supported by the man, who possessed his own lost expression. Hidgens went over to the young girl.

“What’s the matter? End of the world got you down?”

Lex kept her stare pointed to the ground. “Ethan.” That was all the professor needed to know. Tom was the one to speak next.

“Hey, uh, Professor? Yeah, this is a lot to take in, especially for the kids. Do you have anything to take the edge off?”

“For the past thirteen years, I have been stockpiling the bare essentials for human survival in the event of a world ending cataclysm. You bet your ass we’ve got booze! I’ve probably got something for the little ones too. Everyone, come with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was gathered downstairs, trying to find their own personal poison. Lex sat by herself in the far corner of the room, a cigarette from the pack the professor had brought her balanced loosely between her fingers. Hannah sat just out of reach from her sister, holding Ethan’s “magic hat.” Quietly, the older girl addressed the younger.

“You’re right, Hannah. Today is a bad fucking day.” She put out her cigarette and moved herself closer to her sister.

“My fault.” Hannah pulled the hat off her head and gripped it in her hands. Lex wrapped her arm around her sister.

“No, Hannah, it isn’t. People were going crazy, they did this. You did what you were told.”

“He did it for me. My fault.”

“Hannah. Listen to me. Ethan cared about you, he was keeping you safe. I would have done the same thing, okay? It isn’t your fault, he chose to stay behind.” Lex took the hat from Hannah’s balled fists. “Remember what he told you? When you have this on, you have no reason to be afraid, you’re safe. It  _ did  _ belong to a great warrior.”

“Ethan.”

Lex smiled sadly. “Exactly. Keep it on, okay? He’ll be right here, he’ll keep you safe. Because we’ve got to be brave for him, or else he died for nothing.” She embraced her sister, holding her like a lifeline.

_ I’m sorry, Babe. I’m sorry this happened. Thank you for keeping her safe. _

“Hannah, you are the most important person in the world to me, got it? I promise I’ll get us out of this. We can still be free, we can still be okay.”

Lex let out a sigh and looked the younger girl in the eyes. Hannah always seemed far away, like she was always just an arms length out of reach.

“Hannah?”

“I saw him. Bad.”

“Bad?”

Hannah looked off sadly, losing herself in the memory. “He said it was safe, Webby said he lies. Said people were trying to find me. Bad people.”

“Where was he?”

“Black and white. Gone, not gone.” Lex bit blinked the tears from her eyes.

“Hannah, I thought I was done for. I reached into the Black and White and pulled something out. But I couldn’t save the man that was there. Ethan is gone. We can’t get him back.”

The younger looked at the older. “More doors."

This time, she gave a small smile. Lex smiled back.

_ I’m gonna fix this, Babe. We’ll be okay. _

~

“Emma, can you come here?” Tom called softly to her, careful not to disturb the girls at the other end of the room. Tom had Becky on one side of him, Tim on the other. Emma grabbed Paul’s hand and stood up to cross to her family.

“Emma, it’s your family, not mine. I don’t need to go with you.”

“When I told you what happened to Jane, when I invited you to Tom’s, you became a part of this. I want you with us, with me. You’re my family too, Paul.”

He smiled over her. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Emma led them over to her brother-in-law. Paul went behind the bar and grabbed two chairs, setting them in front of the other three. It was Tim who broke the silence.

“This is about mom, isn’t it?” He looked sadly at his father, who bent forward with his hands clasped.

“Yeah. Tim, we’ve - I’ve - been putting this off for too long. I thought if we didn’t talk about it, maybe it would go away. But that’s not true, and I’ve only been making things worse. You lost everything last year, I’m sorry you lost me along the way.” Tom kept his head low, Becky placing her hand on his back and resting her head on his shoulder. Emma cleared her throat.

“Jane was always the good one, she always knew what to do. I just ran away. After last year, I ran away from that too. I didn’t try reaching out before the funeral, I didn’t know how either of you were holding up or if you were okay. I just blocked it from my mind. No point grieving the sister I hadn’t seen in a decade, right? I had gone so long without a family, I didn’t think I needed one. But I do. Tim, I care about you so much. You’re not just a part of Jane, you’re a chance for me to do better. I want to have connections with people.”

Tim looked at his aunt, then at his father and the woman on his shoulder. “I’m mad about what happened. I’m so angry, but not at either of you. Dad, I get it. I feel like the world fell apart and like I was alone, but I know you do too. And I hated not having you there to help me, but I guess you didn’t have anyone to help you. I think you do now.” Tim locked eyes with Becky.

For a moment, they were all silent. Tim opened his mouth to speak again, but Tom silenced him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I let you down. I’m sorry I didn’t see how much you needed me. I guess I don’t get why you would have wanted me there.”

“Tom, I thought we talked about you not….” Becky trailed off.

“I know I shouldn’t blame myself. But Tim needs to know that,”

“Dad. The accident wasn’t your fault. It was theirs. Right now I just want my family.”

“And you’ll have it, Tim. I’m never letting you go again, I will never let you down, not anymore. Jane is gone, we’re still here.”

“For how much longer?”

“That doesn’t matter. Just focus on now.” Becky had a knack for comforting children, something she had mastered after years at the hospital.

“Dad? Do you still love mom?” Tom closed his eyes. 

“Every minute of every day.”

“I know you’ve been alone. I know you need someone, and I’m okay with it.”

Becky smiled and squeezed Tom’s hand while he pulled his son in closer.

“You’re a good boy, Tim. You’re smart, smarter than you should have to be.”

“Aunt Emma? I’m happy you came back, and that you found someone who keeps you from running away.”

“I am too.” Emma leaned into Paul, his arm around her back. 

_ Jane isn’t coming back, and the world is fucked. But maybe we can be okay for however long we have left. _


	3. Chapter 3

One week after the end of the world. Hatchetfield was still in one piece, far enough away from the carnage, but the country was gone. When you send missiles to Russia, they retaliate. World War lll had come and gone, and there was nothing left but a wasteland. The group was safe in Hidgens’ “fortress.”

They had to keep telling themselves that it made them the lucky ones, but are there any lucky ones when everything is gone?

Hannah sat on her cot in the corner of the room. It really was a fully stocked and ready shelter, with enough space for the men and women to have two separate living quarters. Lex sat on her own cot, staring at the wall. The sisters were alone in the room, with Emma off with Paul and Becky sharing a drink with Tom. Hannah kept shaking her head, whispering to herself.

“More doors.”

His name rung in Lex’s ears. She told herself to move on. Even if he hadn’t been killed by them, there’s no proof he would have gotten out of the mall or found the others. He could have burned, or been lost alone in the wreckage. Lex tried to block out her little sister’s ramblings, she knew when it was worth engaging or leaving be.

“More doors, more doors….”

Lex shot up and turned to her sister. “Hannah, are you talking about what I think you are?”

“Black and White. More doors in the Black and White. Ethan is there, everyone is.”

_ She said this before. There are more doors, they didn’t all close. And if they’re still open, maybe we can still go through! That McNamara guy, he was IN the Black and White! And maybe if Hannah knows what’s happening there, then maybe I can get Ethan out. Or stop this shit! _

“Hannah! I can interact with the Black and White. There was some government agent guy who said I had power, that our forces can save things. The two of us have these abilities for a reason, do you get it? I think I figured it out, I have a plan. Maybe we can fix this!”

Hannah looked up at the inspired girl. She had never seen her sister have any real motivation or hurry, had never seen her look like she believed she could actually do something. The only time she had ever seen her so excited was with him.

“Find Ethan.”

Lex smiled. “This could go further than Ethan. The two of us could save everyone. I don’t know how, but there has got to be some fucking reason that we can interact with the Black and White.” She stopped for a moment, a sudden thought coming to her. Lex remembered the professor when they had first arrived and how he claimed to have predicted all the madness.

_ God damn crazy old man, maybe he knows something! _

“Hannah, I’m gonna find the professor and see what he knows. We’re gonna figure this shit out.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Emma? Are you in there?” Paul waved his hand in front of her eyes and she gave him a small smile. “Yeah. Sorry, guess I spaced out.”

Paul took a seat next to her on his cot. They were alone in the small room, their empty bottles revealing the state of their day. In the week they had been there, nobody drank more than they had the second day when their fears were confirmed and the world they knew got destroyed. Still, that didn’t change that the bar was still highly stocked and the shock didn’t fade immediately. The two may not have been drunk, but the warmth in their bellies and burning in their throats felt nice in the cold and dark of the room. Emma rested her head on his shoulder.

“I should’ve stayed in Guatemala.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. We’ve been over this before.” The first few weeks of their relationship had been awkward, until one night Emma had invited him for drinks after he got done work. She had told him later it was an excuse to get drunk and finally let her guard down so she could tell him everything. That night he found out about Guatemala, about Jane, and about her high school performance of Brigadoon.

“Emma, if you had stayed, Tim never would have met his aunt. I wouldn’t have met you, and this shit would have you dying alone next to those damn coatimundis. But now you’re here and we’re all safe because of you.”

Emma played with the empty bottle in her hands, pausing before she spoke. “I am glad that I found you. I wish I had noticed you sooner.”

“Not for my lack of trying.” Paul laughed and looked at the woman next to him.

_ It’s the end of the world. If you can’t be brave now, you never will be. _

“Emma, I love you.”

The barista looked at him, drunken fear and confusion in her eyes. “What?”

“I love you,” he repeated. “I know it’s only been a few months and we don’t have everything figured out, but what’s the point of hiding it? The world is destroyed, the people we knew before were more than likely in that mall, and normal fears really don’t matter anymore. I love you, Emma Perkins.”

Emma stared at him, trying to decide if she believed his words or not. She had spent so many years running away from her family, and now there was a man who made her feel safe and wanted and like she could stay and be happy. With him, she wasn’t the fuck up little sister. There was no shadow to be stuck in because he looked at her like she was the sun. She knew him enough to know he had spent some of his life in the darkness. Emma looked at his eyes, bright and genuine and looking at her without expectation.

_ He doesn’t expect me to say it back. He just wanted to say it, because he means it. _

Emma felt warmth fill her body, and she knew it wasn’t the alcohol. She reached for his hand and squeezed.

“Paul?”

“Yes, Emma?”

Emma wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and lowered his head down to hers. “I love you too.” She rested her forehead against his before he broke the silence. “Do you think we can put a label on it?”

The corners of her mouth turned upwards and she nodded slightly. “Yes, Paul. I think we can put a label on it. But now I have a question for you.” She smirked. “Kiss me?”

He smiled and lowered his mouth to hers. For one moment, there was just the two of them and the taste of beer and vodka and wine. Then there was his hand in her hair and her hands at the hem of his shirt. They were drunk and they were alone. When everyone is dead, the living  _ almost _ forget how to feel alive.

~

Tom and Becky sat by the bar, Tim flipping through a book he had found on one of the professor’s shelves. The adults watched him, Tom’s eyes distant and sad. The redhead beside him put a hand on his shoulder.

“Tom? What’s wrong?”

“He’s just a kid.” He didn’t take his eyes off the boy, Becky turning his head to face her.

“This isn’t your fault, Tom. We talked about this, everyone is together and he doesn’t blame you.”

“No,” he pushed her hand away. “He’s a kid, and he finally gets his family back, and then what? World War fucking lll. He sees buildings burning and hears sirens and a sky full of helicopters. I thought the only thing he was missing for Christmas would be his mom. He should be at home watching cartoons with his old man, not sitting in a bunker. He should get to be a normal boy.”

“He’s lucky, he’s safe. And he still has you, everything else we can figure out as we go.”

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, taking time to soak in the comfort and peace. When Tom looked back to his son, he saw that the boy wasn’t alone. Sitting next to him was Hannah, looking intently as she listened to whatever it was Tim was saying. Becky whispered to Tom. “Maybe he can still be normal.”

Hannah stared at Tim as he tried to explain the book he had been reading. He didn’t really understand it - something about alternate realities? - but he was mostly excited to talk to someone closer to his own age.

“Sorry, I don’t get it either but it was the first thing I found.”

“I get it.” Hannah looked down sheepishly, as though she was ashamed that she was able to vaguely follow the concept.

“You do?” Tim set the book aside, ready to listen to the girl as she had listened to him.

“Black and White. Webby told me.”

“Webby? Oh,” the boy smiled. “I understand. I used to have an imaginary friend too. My mom used to put out a second dinner plate for them.”

Hannah remained still and silent, making Tim carry the conversation. “Can I ask why it’s just you and your sister? I know she was working and her boyfriend brought you to the mall, but if she was going to be busy anyway, why didn’t you just stay home?”

“Bad place.”

“Oh.” Tim looked down, as though he could ignore the awkward exchange altogether. Then, “Things weren’t great with us for a while either. After my mom… but that doesn’t matter anymore. Hey, where’s your sister? I feel like I haven’t seen you without her.”

“Professor. Black and White.”

Tim smiled despite not really understanding. The girl looked away again, taking the hat off her head and twisting it in her hand. Again, Tim did what he could to maintain the connection he was making with her. “Cool hat. Where did you get it?”

“Ethan.”

“Who’s Ethan?”

“A friend. Gone.” She put the hat back on, trying to move on from the topic.

“Do you think we can be friends?” Hannah was quiet, and then she looked at the boy and nodded her head.

Tom wasn’t able to hear their conversation, but he saw the young girl nod and he saw his son’s smile before he reached for the book once more.

“See?” came Becky’s voice. “He’s going to be alright.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on, I need you to tell me what you had predicted.”

“No, Lex. I told you already.”

“I think I know what will change your mind.”

~

Lex had spent most of the night in the study with Hidgens. She told him how she can physically interact with the Black and White, of Hannah’s psychic connection to it. In the morning, the man called everyone together.

“It has come to my attention that there may be more to this Tickle Me Wiggly phenomenon than I had originally theorized.”

Before he could continue, Becky interrupted. “It’s not like it could have gotten worse, right?”

“What does it matter,” Emma questioned. “Professor, you let us in, you saved us. Whatever is happening out there, this place is protecting us.”

“Protecting us from what, Emma? From the end of the world? What’s protecting us from nuclear holocaust? Emma, the world was already doomed. Not by them, but by us. I was trying to save something that could not be saved. Until now. We can be reborn into a better world. This young lady here has shown me there is more.” He gestured to Lex, who stood proudly next to Hannah. “You see, in order for humanity to survive, it must evolve. That’s exactly what these two have done.”

“What are you talking about?” Tom gave the older man a questioning look before directing his attention to his former student. Lex took it as her opportunity to explain their situation.

“Look, I know this’ll sound totally bat shit insane, but Hannah and I are different. Wiggly, he comes from this place called the Black and White. Hannah knows what’s happening there, she’s got this weird fucking mental bond to it. It’s what she’s always talking about.”

“What?”

“I know. But I can do it too. Sherman, back at the toy store. He was choking me but I shot him with a gun I didn’t even have. I reached into the Black and White. Some special agent, he was there, and he was talking to me, helping me. I took his gun from him. Hannah and I are connected to it somehow, which means maybe we can stop all of this shit.”

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but something in their eyes said that they clung to the hope that her idea offered. But it was Tom who still shook his head.

“That can’t be possible, Lex…” The professor silenced him.

“Why is that so hard to believe? Think of all that we take for granted now that was once foretold in pages of Bradbury and Azimuth. Look no further than my robot assistant, Alexa. Once confined to the realm of science fiction, she is now science fact! Alexa, dim the lights!” They stood still as the room became darker. “Extraordinary! Twenty years ago, I would have had to walk all the way to the dimmer! Now, as unbelievable as this or the invasion may seem, the question is no longer can this be happening, but how do we stop it?”

The group remained quiet until Hannah spoke. “What if tomorrow comes today?”

“Hannah, I need you to be more specific this time.” Lex sat next to her sister.

“Black and White. Days out of order. More doors.”

“Of course,” Hidgens’ eyes lit up. “It makes perfect sense!”

“Uh, does it?” Emma was used to looking at him as though he had finally lost his mind.

“It confirms my half-baked idea about the cause of all of this. I was prepared for this event to occur, but I was never sure what would cause it or how it could happen. But if there exists a place between our plane of existence and another, then it could serve as a waiting room. Outside of space and time.”

Nobody spoke, choosing instead to let the seemingly crazy man indulge in his fantasy. Hannah kept talking to herself.

“Webby.”

This time, it was Tim to go to his new friend. “What is Webby saying?”

“Days out of order. Door through time.”

Lex tried to comprehend what Hannah was saying when it dawned on her.  _ Door through time. _

“I can find it! If Hannah says there’s a door through time in the Black and White, then I can find it. We find it, we find the door, and we can go back to before any of this ever happened. Right?”

Paul felt his voice almost catch in his throat. “You’re talking about time travel?” 

“I don’t know, Paul. Maybe it’s worth letting her try?”

“Emma, what if she’s just as crazy as him? She’s young, she’s seen some shit.”

“I don’t know,” Tom joined the speculation. “I know Lex. She’s smarter and stronger than she seems. What’s the worst that happens if she’s wrong?”

Lex looked up at him gratefully. “You really mean that, Mr. Houston?”

“I do. Lex, if you’re right about all of this, then I get to see my boy grow up safely in the world.” Tom put his hands on Tim’s shoulders, who smiled at the girl. Becky turned to Tom before looking to the others as she spoke.

“But what happens if it doesn’t work?” 

“Then we keep doing what we’ve been doing here. Look, we’re all going to die, anyway. At least let me try.” The brash teenager had a point, however depressing it was.

_ Hey, if it all goes wrong, at least people only die once. _


	6. Chapter 6

One month. It took Professor Hidgens one month working with Lex and Hannah to understand the doors and rifts in the Black and White. Lex searched until she found it, did her best to explain it to the man, and prayed for the first time in her life.

_ Please let this fucking work. _

And it did.

Hidgens had created a prototype door into the Black and White. Lex was just able to put her hand through it, but it was real. Her skin was raw and her hand was numb when she removed it, but she didn’t care. It had worked. If they could create a large enough door for them to walk through, maybe the girls could help them. The question, however, of how they would do it still remained.

“Hannah, I need you to tell me everything you can, okay? Whatever you know, whatever Webby tells you, all of it.”

“Find the door.”

“I need you to help me find it, then I’m going to bring it to us.”

Hannah closed her eyes and was silent. Quietly, she started talking to herself, with Webby, before she began conveying directions to Lex. The older girl let herself feel the pull of the Black and White, letting herself fall into it and search. General McNamara had found her, he had made it easy. The girls would have to find what they needed on their own this time.

Lex thought it was going well. She felt herself burning, but she was so amazed that it didn’t phase her. She knew she had to be quick, and she was trying. Hannah was giving clear directions and Lex felt the door drawing near. And then she heard his voice.

“Babe? Is that you?”

“Ethan?”

“It’s me. What’s wrong, babe? Don’t you love me?”

Ethan cocked his head to the side. He looked just the same, but something about him was wrong.

“You’re not him. I know you’re not.” Lex continued following Hannah’s directions.

“Don’t be like that, Lex. You’re just upset that you couldn’t save me. I’m  _ dead.  _ Just like all of you will be. You can’t really believe you can save them, can you?” His voice mocked her, and she felt hot tears forming in her eyes. Pushing him out, Lex found the door and focused on it, pulling it into their reality.

Her body felt like it was on fire and her head was splitting. Hidgens helped the girl into a chair and allowed her to ground herself. When she looked up, there was this…  _ thing _ . A portal.

They had done it. And so, they had a plan: Lex manifested a door, a pocket outside of space and time. From there, Lex and Hannah could guide them, the door leading back to before Black Friday. Their bodies would be destroyed because they never would have existed in this future, but their living soul would be back. It would be as though nothing had ever happened, because Lex would stay in the Black and White, find Wiggly, and make sure it didn’t.

_ “If you can defeat Wiggly here in Hatchetfield, you can defeat him anywhere.” _

Their idea of time travel and alternate realities hurt Lex’s brain, but she still understood the plan. Hannah didn’t look confused, she looked brave and ready.

_ Maybe I was right, maybe she really can take care of herself. _

The teenager took her sister’s hand. “Ready, Banana?”

Hannah nodded.

“Okay then, let’s go get the others.”


End file.
